Simple As That
by GwenStacy
Summary: It’s kind of complicated. Chad. Sonny


**Simple as That **

**Author** Indigo Willowsun

**Disclaimer **I do not own SWAC.

**Summary **It's kind of complicated. Chad. Sonny.

**Playlist(found on my profile) **TV – Darlings

**Notes **Here is a little oneshot. I hope ya'll enjoy it! I highly recommend listening to the playlist song. I listened to it on repeat while writing, so it creates the California vibe I was going for. God, I love summer and the ocean. I miss it.

Indy 3

**.**

He likes the way she smiles.

(Simple as that.)

She likes the way he spins her on her head with his gentleness and egotism.

(Complicated as that.)

**.**

This is always his plan: use his natural love of himself to get her all worked up and full of…feelings—good or bad. Then, soften her heart with unexpected kindness. After that, bring back his stupid self-centeredness to make her smile, because then she'll think it's cute.

(Complicated as that.)

When ever she sees him she becomes angry. Only, she's a very sunny person and she dearly loves to laugh.

(Simple as that.)

**.**

He likes that she's so close.

(Simple as that.)

She likes that he's only a studio away, but at the same time she always worries that he'll stop by and she'll be doing something super idiotic, or maybe she does like it, because they get to see each other every day, but maybe that's a bad thing.

(Complicated as that.)

**.**

He knows that going into the So Random! studio isn't exactly a shortcut to place, but he also knows that So Random! is her show, and she has to be around somewhere. When he does inevitably bump into her, he has to be prepared to give an excuse as to why he's in Random territory. Usually it's moronic (like the time he asked her whether she thought his socks were navy or black (dark green apparently)), but she never seems to notice.

(Complicated as that.)

She knows that he likes to come to see her. She doesn't know why, but she feels good when he does.

(Simple as that.)

**.**

He likes vanilla ice cream.

(Simple as that.)

She likes the ice cream that fits the most chocolate into its molecules. It has to be in a waffle cone (bad puking experience with cake cones and cups are lame), with rainbow sprinkles, and maybe a second scoop of cookie dough ice cream with chocolate sauce dripped on top.

(Complicated as that.)

**.**

Licking it slowly, he likes to swirl it so the scoop stays nice and round and smooth. First, he licks vertically. Then, he licks horizontally. Repeat. When it gets to ping pong sized is when he freestyles his tongue movements.

(Complicated as that.)

Sometimes she licks, sometimes she bites, but either way it gets into her stomach.

(Simple as that.)

**.**

He likes eating ice cream on the beach.

(Simple as that.)

She likes Venice Beach (they don't have one of those in Wisconsin), she likes her ice cream, she likes all the people walking, she likes the sun setting over the water, she seems to like everything—except, she's not sure how much she can concentrate on all that with him sitting next to her.

(Complicated as that.)

**.**

It's funny the way life works; the way he sent a note to some intern confidantly asking the college-fresh worker out. The messenger lost that note and somehow it ended up in Nico's pocket where it fell out on _her_ sofa. She thought it was for her. She came to him with a refusal, and in his confusion he managed to charm his way into this 'date'. She's calling it a friendly after work get together.

(Complicated as that.)

The way the breeze tousles his hair makes her want to smile.

(Simple as that.)

**.**

He likes her.

(Simple as that.)

She likes him.

(Compli—

Simple as that.)

**(End.)**

**.**

Eh….

Like my writing style? Want a different Sonny/Chad story? Check out my story "Earth Angel". I think you might surprise yourself and like it.

Oh yea. That was totally a shameless plug.

Also, in this baby, there was one 'Pride and Prejudice' reference and one 'Gilmore Girls' allusion. Love it! & I totally know the whole licking/biting part can be taken into dirty places. Don't. This is Disney.

**Honey, I love the way **

**you want to stay**

**a while…**


End file.
